


It's not about the knee pads

by neerapen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Companionable Snark, Frenemies, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi thought that buying knee pads with Suga was a good thing. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not about the knee pads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofumanju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> For Nari, my sweet summer aspartame.  
> There might be some mistakes since I didn't send it to my beta, hope you'll enjoy it anyway ;9

It happens on a Saturday, not too long after they beat Shiratorizawa. 

Suga wanted to go buy some knee pads for Daichi. Daichi obliged, knowing that a no would only enhance the witty remarks, hiding the constant mother-henning. 

They are discussing which pad is better when Suga stops mid-sentence and stares at the other side of the shop. Daichi follows his line of sight and can't stop the tiny sigh that escapes his lips.

There are few things that can make Sugawara change his demeanor. One is Asahi who, no matter what, can and will always be crushed by those chops of Suga, like the puny Ace he is. The other one must be Aoba Johsai's captain, name Oikawa Tooru. 

It's quite exhausting to see how those two interact, in Daichi's opinion, but at least he's not alone, since the other one witnessing this event is staring at Suga and Oikawa like they are about to give him an headache.

"Hi," says Oikawa approaching them, "Long time no see!" His cheerfulness is subdued mildly by the guy who is with him, and Daichi is not really surprised to see that he is the Aoba Johsai's ace.

The smile on Suga's face is instant and as bright as a cannon ready to take someone down: "Hello, long time no see! Why are you here?" 

Daichi closes his eyes for a moment, but the shocked reaction of Oikawa is as clear as possible. 

"So rude, Refreshing-kun, and here I came greeting you and all that jazz." 

Someone snorts, probably Suga. 

"Oikawa, leave them be," says Oikawa's friend.

"But Iwa-chan, it's been so long!" Iwaizumi, Daichi finally remembers, the guy's name is Iwaizumi.

"Could have been longer," Suga snaps, saccharine sweet and with a 100 watt smile.

Daichi forces a smile on his face. Oikawa gurgles something in an high pitched voice. Iwaizumi snorts really loud and smiles at Suga.

"Well, I think it's time for me to remove this guy from this shop," Iwaizumi says, grabbing Oikawa by the collar like it's second nature. "Bye, see you soon. Please forgive this guy, Sugawara-san. Sawamura-san." 

"Thank you for your hard work, Iwaizumi-san. Please do remove him as swiftly as possible." 

"Refreshing-kun is so cruel!" whines Oikawa, pointing at Suga with... Daichi truly hopes those aren't actual tears.

Clearing his voice, Daichi turns at Suga and looks at the embodiment of sass for a moment: "Ah, well, Suga, can you..."

Suga looks at him, relaxing his smile, then turns back at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He twitches his nose, then sighs and puts his hands on his hips. "Fine. Okay. Sorry for my rudeness, would you like to go eat something with us?" 

Daichi double takes and turns at Iwaizumi, who shrugs at him, looking quite weirded out.

Oikawa takes advantage of that and escapes from Iwaizumi's grasp. He looks for a moment at the pads Suga has in his hands, dismisses one type like it personally offended him and takes Suga by the arm, laughing like a madman on a mission. "Great! That's exactly what I wanted!" 

"What..." Daichi hears himself saying.

"Don't ask. It's better if you don't know," is Iwaizumi's comment. 

Daichi decides to take the advice.

He feels like he'd implode if he didn't.


End file.
